


The missing plush

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Children, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Siernna is playing a game and she lost her plush so she ask many question and begin her search for her plush Mr.Butters
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 25





	The missing plush

"Where was the last time you seen Mr.Butters" grabbing her note pad, sitting on her purple play chair and taking notes but really she is just making lines "Hm-m! So you saw Mr.Butters on his way to the market and he was missing on the day later, Fear not Mrs.Butter i will find him" she runs off dropping her note pad and start her search for the a missing person...

She search and search from her bedroom, to the bathroom, living room even her fathers room and yet no proof has come up, she pull down her hat "being a detective is not easy....But i need to ask more questions....PAPA!!" running up to Ouma who was on the computer and finishing up whatever he was doing, turning his chair around and see his little daughter all get up in Shuichi's hat, she ask him "I have a few question to ask you Mr.Kokichi" "Alright what is the question Ms.Kokichi(Or Shuichi last name)" she runs to her room, grab her notepad then come back "Mr.Butter has been missing and Mrs.Butter said she last saw him heading to flea market, here's a picture of him" show him a picture of him....She tried her best at drawing him, Kokichi nods his head, he thinks and "Im sorry Miss but i have no idea where he has gone" she thinks "Thank you Papa for your information, have a good day sir" she wave at him and search again, Kokichi chuckle under his breath "She becoming like Saihara day by day" he turns back around and play some sims. 

She hasnt finish now she must ask her other papa but he's not here hmmm not too many witnesses here, her ahoge wiggle around, the front door open "SHUICHI!!!" She runs to the living room, seeing Ouma hugging Saihara now that's he's here, she walks up to him  
Saihara noticed her wearing his hat "Daddy i have a few question to ask" he looks confuse so Ouma whisper in his ear  
Ooooh OH! He remember something, he snap his finger "Before you ask your question, wait here" Saihara say, Ouma let him go and let him do his whatever he needs to do, He pick Siernna up and hold her "Hows the investigation going?" he ask her, she hug him "Mrs.Butter is starting to get worried" she say, Saihara comes back with a stuff toy "You left this at Kiibo's again"  
"MR.BUTTERS!" she grabs him and hug him "Now Mrs.Butter is happy, i must tell her that he is alive!" Ouma put her down, she runs to her room and tells her stuff plush that Mr.Butter is alive  
"She becoming more like you Shuichi"  
"Really? i thought she would be more like you" Saihara takes off his shoes, setting them to the side by the door, Ouma shrugs his shoulders "Maybe we can have another baby?"  
"Uh one child is enough dont worry Seirnna is going to be like you...One of these days, She has your lying skills down"  
Ouma gasp "My daughter being a liar like me, She would never do such a thing"  
"Yoir happy arent you?"  
He gasp again "I would never be happy if she lies like me"  
Saihara rolls his eyes, give him a kiss on the cheek "I know your lying, im going to take a shower"  
"Can i join?"  
"No, last time you joined, You nearly fuck me"  
"Shuichi, We have a child here, she doesn't need to hear such potty mouth" considering she is in her room, Ouma gasp, putting his hand over his mouth pretenting to be shock. Again Shuichi roll his eyes, smiling and head to the bathroom to take a shower, Siernna walks up to Ouma "Hello my little princess is Mrs.Butters feeling relieve" she nods "Daddy, what's fuck?" Shuichi heard that  
Shuichi why?


End file.
